Chaos Reincarnate
by DarkMist016
Summary: A new world, a new opportunity, a new life. When Momonga's younger brother, Kolron, joined Yggdrasil twelve years ago, this was definitely not what he thought would happen on the popular DMMORPG's closing day. Now stuck as his in-game avatar, a menacing, blood-red, bipedal dragonoid, follow Kolron as he finds himself separated from his overprotective brother in an unknown world.
1. Chapter 1

_Nazarick Throne Room_

The doors creaked open, and a skeleton walked in, black robes flowing elegantly behind him, a golden staff held carefully in hands devoid of flesh. Awaiting him was the overseer of the guardians, Albedo.

The skeleton, Momonga, sat heavily on his throne with a dejected sigh. Today was the last day of Yggdrasil and everyone had decided to leave for something more important. Hell, even his precious otouto had chosen to hang out in his own fortress with NPCs of his own creation rather than the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Ah his otouto, his little brother in all but blood. As he leaned back against the extravagant throne and closed his eyes, (In the real world) he thought back to the good old days.

_Flashback_

Suzuki Satoru, a normal guy living a normal life going about his normal day. Until he stumbled upon something not so normal. He was walking home from work, eyelids drooping down as he stifled a yawn with his hand, when he heard it. The sound of muffled crying in a nearby alleyway. He froze immediately, before bolting towards the sound.

There, he saw a kid, about five or six, curled up on the hard ground, hugging a dragon plush at his side. He reached slowly towards the kid so as not to startle him, "Hey," he said softly. The boy looked up with wide orange eyes that took in everything around him. "What's your name?" Satoru asked the trembling boy in front of him.

Little did he know, the minute he looked into the boy's orange eyes, shining with sorrow, his world would be changed forever.

_Time Skip_

A year had passed since Suzuki Satoru had officially adopted the kid into his family, and now the DMMORPG Yggdrasil had been released to the public. After much begging from the hyper seven year old, he had finally given in, purchasing two copies, along with the devices needed to play it.

Now, it was finally time to begin playing but the kid was no where to be found. Satoru, or now Momonga in game, was pacing impatiently, but there was also a touch of concern in his demeanor. His otouto _did_ have a penchant for getting into trouble after all.

A flash of light indicated the entrance of a new player and he immediately snapped his head towards it. As the light faded, he could see the emerging figure. A blood-red dragon with molten gold eyes, wings tucked neatly behind him, and the gamer tag above his name reading, [Kolron-lvl. 1-Heteromorphic]

_Time Skip_

Seven years had passed and his hyper brother had calmed down mostly, but at times was still quite excitable. Like, for example, now. His fourteen-year-old brother was beaming at him, grin stretching from ear to ear, and he was bouncing on his toes. It was quite disturbing, considering _he was in the form of a dragon_ right now. And, Holy Hell, were his wings _quivering_? He took a deep breath and brought his skeletal hand to hide his vision, he would never be able to unsee that.

Apparently, what got him so excited, was that he discovered his own _'secret hideout_', which is what he calls the Great Tomb, no matter _how many times_ Momonga says otherwise.

_Time Skip_

Five years later, and the end of Yggdrasil had been announced. It was only a formality now, everyone still playing knew it. Most had already quit, and those who hadn't weren't spending much time there and wouldn't waste their precious sleep to be on when the server shutdown at 12 am. It was a dark day for the two brothers who's special memories were all stored in this game, and it was with no hesitation that they agreed to stay on 'till the last moment.

"Aniki, I need to say goodbye to my own creations, my own home," the great dragon stated solemnly, an apologetic tint to his voice.

"Otouto... I understand," the skeleton sighed and watched as his brother took one more glance at the place that held so many precious times, before he turned and opened a gate, travelling to his own fortress.

_Present Time_

'So many,' Satoru thought to himself grimly in the empty room, the hollow room, devoid of life, 'So many memories, _gone_, just like that.'

His eyes were closed, seeing nothing, and they stayed that way as he heard the system count down in his head.

_'Warning, 10 seconds till shutdown, please log off now'_

_'9'_

_'8'_

_'7'_

_'6'_

_'5'_

_'4'_

_'3 seconds till shutdown, prepare for forced ejection'_

_'2'_

_'1'_

_'0'_

Then the voice disappeared. His eyes opened, to see the throne room of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

_'Huh?'_ he blinked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Unknown Location_

When Kolron's burning golden eyes opened, he expected to see his bedroom ceiling, and feel the rush of disappointment as the reality of the situation hit him like a freight train. Instead, all he saw was the throne room he was lounging in, elegant dragons carved into the ceiling and murals adorned the walls.

His calm, analytical gaze picked apart all the facts presented to him. His sharp draconic hearing picked up the whistle of the running wind, and his snout twitched as he inhaled the smoky scent that permeated the air. The cool metal of his armor against his reptilian scales. All of which should not be possible in the old game of Yggdrasil.

The dragon's eyes narrowed into slits, gaze landing on the kneeling figure before him. It was a raven-furred werewolf, clothed in forest green plate armor and a broadsword slung across his back.

When he spoke, his voice came out in a deep rumble that immediately drew the wolf's attention, "Kryptos," the dragonoid slipped off his throne and walked in confident strides towards the porch attached to the giant hole blasted in the side of a wall. He stepped out onto the platform, ignoring the winds howling in his ears as he exited the safety of the tower, and the sight that greeted him shocked him to the very core. Of course, he kept that carefully concealed behind a blank mask as he caught Kryptos watching him curiously. Kolron could still sense the magic shroud that kept the looming tower from outsiders, however, instead of the swampy wasteland he was so used to, there was a lush, green forest awaiting him. "Where are we?"

The werewolf bowed his head, "Apologies Kolron-sama, all I know is that the _feel _of the world suddenly changed," he murmured, head cocking in confusion.

There was silence for a moment before Kolron called out, "Fenris!" Immediately, a giant wolf appeared out of the shadows, lightning arcing through his navy-blue fur.

"You called, Kolron-sama?" Fenris spoke up in a deep growl.

He gave a slight hum in confirmation before speaking, "There has to be humans somewhere in this world, sniff them out," he ordered the four-legged canine. A swift nod was his only response before the beast was gone with the wind.

Once more, the dragon turned back to his subordinate, "Call all high-rankers into the field," he commanded, before heading for the door that would take him to other parts of the tower. After messaging his subordinate, Kryptos followed a step behind and to the right of him, a silent protector hiding in the available shadows around. He paused a step before the start of the balcony, Fenris's voice echoing in his head as the beast spoke. Kolron frowned before his lips curled into a malicious smirk, showing off his razor-sharp teeth.

Without another word, he swept towards the front of the balcony, where he saw the masses of monsters waiting for him underneath.

"This world!" the dragon roared to the many creatures staring up at him, "Is but a mere imitation of the one we used to live in!" he spat, disgust coloring his voice. "These people, only ants to be crushed underfoot in our rise to the top!" He stepped forward, wings flaring and molten-gold eyes burning brightly, "We will trample these incompetent fools! These people, of this new world, shall face true terror! We will bathe their cities in flame, and burn their kingdoms to ash!" he roared out, the cheering of all below shaking the earth and heavens alike. That day marks the birth of a legend, or more accurately, a nightmare.


End file.
